


Demon Days

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, angel!tyler, demon!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: “You forget,” Tyler whispers, hands holding fast to Josh’s jaw, “who has the power here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153147296523/angeltyler-and-demonjosh-smut) on tumblr who wanted angel!ty and demon!josh smut. ~

When Tyler comes he does so with a shudder, wings fluttering behind him and his halo growing impossibly brighter. That’s the thing about Tyler - he’s brilliant all over. His halo shines the brightest, but there’s light all around him; it rings his hair and radiates from his fingertips. He gets it all over Josh whenever they touch, a warm glow that seeps over Josh’s shadows, chases them away for however long they’re together.

He paints Josh’s stomach with his cum, works his hips down in a dirty grind on Josh’s cock. Except nothing about Tyler is dirty. He’s clean all the way through, running blazing hands up over his torso, staring down at Josh with eyes blown bright and wide. When he blushes it’s not pink or red, it’s gold, his skin glowing all the way down to his thighs, where it begins to work its way into Josh’s hips, and Josh’s dark patches start to shrink.

Josh grabs Tyler’s waist, feels the shift of muscles beneath, Tyler still working himself down, milking the last of his cum out. It dribbles down the underside of him, drops onto Josh’s belly and sinks in with the rest until Josh tightens his grip, holding Tyler down and rolling up into him. Tyler arches and cries out, his wings open wide and a few feathers fall, sifting through the air. They turn black where they touch Josh’s skin.

Tyler’s halo is quivering, making a low humming noise. His thighs shake as Josh continues to fuck into him, the head of his cock brushing Tyler’s prostate with every thrust, overstimulating him.

“Not my fault you came before I did,” Josh growls, but he does slow, at least for the moment. Tyler’s hands find Josh’s on his waist, and there’s a sharp sting as the yellow heat from Tyler’s fingertips lashes out onto Josh’s darkness. He hisses and tries to pull away, but he knows it’s futile. When Tyler does his weird angel shit Josh doesn’t stand a chance.

The pain makes him stop altogether, laying stationary below Tyler, whose hands start to skim up Josh’s forearms, the glow racing up with him, and Josh sees the pale pink skin of his hands where before there was only black. More color reveals itself on his right arm, blues and reds and greens, the heel of Tyler’s palm dragging itself all the way up to Josh’s face, where Tyler takes his jaw between two warm hands.

Not warm. Hot. Burning.

And the red ringing Josh’s eyes recedes until the perpetual crimson glare surrounding his vision is gone, and Josh sees Tyler and the surrounding room bathed in the radiance of Tyler’s halo.

He howls, long and loud, and Tyler silences him with a kiss, barely a brush, to the chapped skin of his lips.

“You forget,” Tyler whispers, hands holding fast to Josh’s jaw, “who has the power here.”

Josh makes a strangled yapping sound, wrung out of him by the way Tyler clenches purposefully around him, grinds his hips down with a fucking beautiful smile. Josh clings to him, runs his newly pallid fingers up the soft, smooth skin of Tyler’s back. Then scissors them up around the root of Tyler’s wings, where the frames of them branch out hard and rigid.

Tyler exhales on a cloud of gold dust, eyes fluttering shut as Josh moves his fingers back and forth, massaging where Tyler’s wings sink into his back. And then up, into the feathers themselves, stroking softly, preening through the downy plumage, white and blinding just like the rest of him.

Tyler comes again, rutting down onto Josh’s cock and up toward his fingers, rubbing his wings forcefully at Josh’s hands.

And then he makes Josh come, finally, the light between them making Josh cry out, emptying himself inside of Tyler as Tyler watches with glittering eyelashes and a hand stroking itself down Josh’s flank.

Tyler pulls Josh up, into a sitting position, and folds his wings around them both. He holds Josh close with a gentle hand at the back of his neck and the other arm wrapped securely around his shoulders. Josh is so warm he could fall asleep right here, shadows almost completely gone, no red around his eyes. And Tyler would let him, keep him safe and humane for a few hours at least.

But they don’t have long, and Tyler’s climbing off of him soon after, sliding delicately from the bed and stretching, wings thrown wide and his halo giving a little twitch as Tyler makes a quiet noise that seems to come from somewhere deep inside of him.

Already Josh can see the red returning to the edges of his vision, seeping in and making everything but Tyler’s gold turn a sickening shade of blood. So he keeps his eyes on Tyler, who looks back with his shining eyes and beaming smile. He holds a hand out to Josh, one finger pointed, sending off fractals of light.

Josh’s hand is already black again, but when he presses the tip of his finger to Tyler’s, there’s another spark and the rocket of a sunbeam and the shadows start to fade again.

“Soon,” Tyler promises, and Josh nods, feeling Tyler’s warmth like a blazing fire.

Soon can’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
